Das Grauen
by stephbe
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt in Chris' Zukunft. Chris und seine Familie - Die Kinder von Phoebe und Paige - verstecken sich vor Wyatt. Doch sie werden gefunden und das Grauen beginnt. Fertig


Charmed gehört nicht mir und ich will kein Geld mit der Geschichte verdienen - Fertig

Das alles geschieht im Jahr 2023, vier Jahre bevor Chris zu den Charmed One in die Vergangenheit reist. Alle Eltern sind gestorben und Wyatt ist seit einigen Monaten böse. Chris und Pam, die ältesten, müssen auf die Jüngeren achten und sich vor Wyatt verstecken. Der sieht in seiner Familie eine Gefahr, da diese die Mächtigen Drei wieder erwecken könnten.

_Fähigkeiten:_

Wyatt - Pipers Sohn: Orben, Heilen, Explosion, Energiebälle, Telekinese, Levitation und weitere

Chris - Pipers Sohn: Orben Telekinese Explodieren, mol. Beschleunigen, Heilen, Regeneration

Pam - Phoebes Tochter: Vorahnungen, Empathie, Feuerwurf, Eisatem, Astralprojektion, Telekinese

Victor - Phoebes Sohn: Visionen, Empathie, Levitation

Gordon - Paiges Sohn : Orben

Patricia - Paiges Tochter : Orben

Samuel - Paiges Sohn : noch keine

Chapter One

_Warum? Warum muss er uns das nur antun? Warum jagt er uns? Wir sind doch noch Kinder? Warum müssen wir vor ihm Angst haben? Warum trachtet er uns nach dem Leben? Wir sind doch seine Familie. Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Seine Cousins, sein Bruder, eigener Bruder. Warum jagt er uns dann? Warum müssen wir uns vor ihm verstecken? Kann er uns denn töten? Ist er dazu fähig? Ja! Er tötete seine eigene Tante. Sogar seinen Vater. Seinen eigenen Vater, den er früher so sehr liebte. Und jetzt? Jetzt liebt er die Macht. Und er hat Angst, wir könnten sie ihm wegnehmen. Ja, das könnten wir. Noch. Wyatt hat Angst vor uns. Deshalb jagt er uns. Deshalb müssen wir uns verstecken. Deshalb muss ich auf meinen kleinen Bruder und auf meine Cousins aufpassen. Und Chris? Der hofft immer noch, dass sein Bruder zurückkehrt. Er glaubt immer noch, Wyatt würde wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Aber ich? Ich glaube nicht daran. Wyatt hat meine Tante Paige getötet. So wie ihren Mann, Leo und meinen Vater. Das alles hat Wyatt getan. Und jetzt will er uns töten. Weil wir zu mächtig werden könnten. Ja. Ich werde mächtiger. Ich werde ihn aufhalten. Ich werde Wyatt vernichten. Ich muss. Ich muss meine Familie beschützen. Vor Wyatt. Komme, was wolle. Ich muss_

Pam schloss bedrückt das Tagebuch. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt eines zu schreiben. Aber sie musste etwas für die Zukunft berichten. Für ihre jungen Verwandten. Patty und Sam verstanden nicht warum sie sich verstecken mussten. Sie konnten noch nicht begreifen, dass Wyatt nun böse war und sie töten wollte. Pam seufzte. Ihr langes braune Haar war noch feucht, ihre sonst sonnengebräunte Haut war inzwischen leicht verblasst. Ihre strahlend blaue Augen wirkten müde. Nun waren es fast drei Monate, in der sich der Halliwell – Clan vor Wyatt versteckte. Sie lebten im Untergeschoss eines heruntergekommenen, verlassenen Gebäudes und sahen kaum noch die Sonne. Ihr Versteck bestand aus drei Räumen. Die Küche war mit dem Wohnzimmer verbunden. Ein großer, runde und alter Holztisch diente als Essens- und Spieltisch für die Kinder. Eine alte Ledercouch und ein Sessel im fahlen Wohnzimmer dienten als Schlafensplatz für Chris und Pam, ebenso als Spielplatz für die kleinen. Der schon leicht demolierte Fernseher lief nur noch bedingt. In der Spüle häuften sich die schmutzigen Pappteller- und Becher. Aus dem Wasserhahn tropfte das schlechte Wasser. Der Herd ( und Ofen) vegetierten nur matt vor sich hin. Der Kühlschrank war leer. Die Toilette war klein und hatte keine Badewanne parat. Im zweiten Zimmer standen nur ein alter, morscher Holzschrank und ein großer Schreibtisch. Im Schrank befanden sich die Anziehsachen der Kinder und einige Spielzeuge. Am Schreibtisch häuften sich alte Bücher, Hefte, Papiere, Mixturen und verschiedene magische Gegenstände. Das dritte Zimmer lag gut versteckt hinter einer improvisierten Spiegeltür. Das war das Schlaf – und Spielzimmer der Kleinen. Das Zimmer war gut beleuchtet, denn es gab dort kein Fenster. An den Wänden wurden Bilder und Fotos der Kinder angebracht. Ein Stockbett, ein Einzelbett und eine Wiege waren im Zimmer gestellt. Spielsachen lagen gut verteilt auf den Boden. Die Wände waren hell. Chris und Pam hatten dieses Zimmer extra fröhlich für die Kinder eingerichtet und gut versteckt. Sie sollten sich in Gefahrsituationen dort verstecken können und sich sicher fühlen. Denn die Kinder sollten nicht im Versteck traurig werden. Aber in die Außenwelt wollten sie sowieso nicht mehr gehen. Wyatt tobte sich aus und verwüstete die ganze Stadt. Dunkelheit, Zerstörung, Angst und Panik. Ja, Wyatt wusste wie man Angst und Schrecken verbreitete. Pam schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte jetzt nicht an ihren Cousin denken. Pam sah zu ihren kleinen Bruder. Vic war ihr eine große Hilfe. Im Moment spielte er mit seiner Cousine Patty. Sie war noch so unschuldig. Das Baby, der kleine Sam, schlief seelenruhig in seiner alten Wiege und Gordon las ein Buch. Pam hatte es geschafft die Kinder zu beschäftigen. Sie sollten innerhalb ihres Versteckes ein einigermaßen normales Leben führen können. Die älteste ging zu Gordon und betrachtete mit Interesse den Titel des Buches: „ Harry Potter? Aber das hast du doch schon oft gelesen?" – „ Ich liebe den achten Band. Und hier ist auch nichts Besseres da. Keine richtigen Bücher." Pam musste lächeln. „ Also im deinen Alter habe ich nicht so viele Bücher gelesen. Da habe ich mich lieber mit Chris gestritten. Und viel Blödsinn gemacht." – „ Aber ich nicht. Ich lese viel lieber Bücher. Wenn ich groß bin, will ich Schriftsteller werden." – „ Echt? Und über was willst du schreiben?" Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Weis ich noch nicht. Aber irgendetwas über Magie. So was wie Harry Potter. Über die Zauberschule. So etwas halt." Pam nickte lächelnd.

„ Weist du was, Großer. Wenn du schreiben willst, dann schreib. Und dann kommst du groß raus. Gordon Matthews, der Schriftsteller. Hört sich doch gut an." Gordon nickte grinsend. Plötzlich fing Sam an zu weinen. Pam stand sofort auf und ging zu dem Kleinen. Sie nahm ihn behutsam in den Arm. „ Hey, mein Schatz. Was hast du denn? Ich bin ja bei dir." Sam schrie weiter. Pam versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „ Scht. Ruhig, Sam. Ich kann dir jetzt nichts zu essen geben. Scht." – „ Pammy. Ich habe Hunger.", Patricia war ebenfalls kurz davor zu weinen. Pam wollte sie trösten, „ Du musst dich noch etwas gedulden. Du bist doch ein großes Mädchen. Hey, Vic.", Pam´ s Bruder sah fragend zu ihr, „ Kannst du nachsehen, ob wir irgendetwas zu essen haben, bitte." – „ Ja, klar." – „ Ich möchte was zu essen, Pam. Ich habe Hunger.", Patty kullerten schon die Tränen über ihr kleines Gesicht. Sam weinte ebenfalls lauthals weiter. Pam fing an zu verzweifeln. „ Nicht weinen, Sam. Bitte. Patty, du weist doch, dass Chris gerade was zu essen besorgt. Du musst noch ein bisschen warten. Bitte." Nun meldete sich auch noch Gordon zu Wort, „ Aber er ist schon über eine Stunde weg. Vielleicht haben sie ihn schon erwischt." – „ Gordon! Sei still." –

„ Ich sag doch bloß die Wahrheit." – „ Nein. Chris kommt wieder und dann bringt er auch was zu Essen, frisches Wasser und Windeln mit. Ihr müsst nur noch ein bisschen warten." – „ Tut mir leid, Pam.", bedrückt kam Victor von seiner Suche nach Essbaren zurück, „ Es ist nichts da." Pam stöhnte verzweifelt. _Chris, wo bleibst du_.

Chris sah nervös aus seinem Versteck hinter dem Gebüsch hervor. Die drei schwarzgekleideten Männer gingen daran vorbei. Nein, es waren keine Männer. Es waren Damonen. Chris konnte ihre grauenhafte, blutrünstige Fratze erkennen. Die spitzen Zähne ragten unregelmäßig aus ihren schwarzen Maul heraus. Ihre Augen waren mit dicken schwarz-roten Streifen umrundet. Sie bemerkten den 19 – Jährigen nicht. Sie gingen einfach an ihm vorbei. Chris seufzte erleichtert. Doch dann bekam sein Gesicht ein ernsten Ausdruck. _Jetzt schickt er schon Damonen. Wie lange soll das denn so weitergehen? Wyatt muss uns in Ruhe lassen. Ich mach das nicht länger mit. _Chris packte sich die zwei mit Lebensmitteln vollgepackte Tüten und orbte sich fort.

Chapter Two

„ Wo? Wo zur Hölle können sie nur sein? Ich habe schon alles abgesucht." Wyatt schritt aggressiv im dunklen Raum hin und her. Er war sichtlich wütend. „ Verdammt. Sechs Kinder können nicht einfach verschwinden!" – „ Meister.", Aus dem Nichts erschienen plötzlich die drei Damonen, die Chris zuvor gesehen hatte. Einer trat zaghaft zu Wyatt. „ Wir haben keinen gefunden. Allerdings wurde der Älteste in einem Handelsmarkt entdeckt. Er verschwand nur sofort wieder." – „ Was?! Ihr verfluchten Narren habt Chris entkommen lassen?!" Zornig breitete Wyatt seine rechte Handfläche auf. Ein blauer Energieball entstand. Der älteste Halliwell schleuderte ihn zu einem der Damonen. Dieser schrie entsetzt auf und verbrannte im Nu. „ Sucht weiter!" Entsetzt verschwanden die anderen zwei Damonen. Aufgeregt schmiss Wyatt eine Kristallvase auf den Boden. Die zersprang in tausend Teile. „ Wyatt. Warum seid Ihr so nervös." Eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt tauchte aus dem Schatten hervor. Langsam drehte sich Wyatt zu ihr. Seine Augen funkelten voller Hass. „ Ich spüre wie ihre Macht wächst. Ich muss sie erledigen, bevor eine neue Macht der Drei entsteht. Noch bin ich zu schwach." – „ Aber auch Ihre Macht wächst in jeder Sekunde. Ihr werdet kein Problem haben." – „ Nein? Aber ich muss sie töten." – „ Alle sechs?" Wyatt überlegte. Vielleicht war es nicht so schlau sie alle zu töten. „ Nein... nein, nur Chris und Pam. Sie sind die größte Gefahr. Die anderen kann ich noch gut gebrauchen. Für meine Macht der Drei. Ja. Chris und Pam müssen sterben." – „ Genau. Ihr müsst die ältesten töten. Nur sie sind eine Gefahr. Und ich," der Damon grinste, „ Ich kann Euch helfen, sie zu finden."

„ Chris!" Freudestrahlend hüpfte Patty auf den ältesten zu, „ Du hast was zum Essen dabei. Juhu!" Chris lachte, „ Schon gut kleines. Beruhig dich mal. Hier nimm." Der Dunkelhaarige gab seiner jungen Cousine eine braune Tüte. Die trug sie fröhlich auf den Küchentresen. Auch die Jungs gingen nun zum Tresen und begutachteten die Ware. „ Hey, cool. Schokolade." – " Au, prima. So viel zu essen." Chris legte nun die zweite Tüte auf den Tisch. Seine kleinen Cousins amüsierten ihn. „ Bleibt mal locker, Freunde. Es ist genügend für alle da." – „ Klasse." – „ Toll, Chris." – „ Chris.", Pam, die bis jetzt nur schweigend und mit Sam im Arm das Geschehen beobachtet hatte, sah nun mit ernster Miene zu ihren älteren Cousin, „ Wir müssen reden." Auch Chris´ Miene verfinsterte sich. „ Was ist denn schon wieder?" – „ Hier nimm," Pam wandte sich an ihren Bruder und gab ihm das Baby, „ Kannst du mal kurz auf alles achten?" Vic nickte verwundert, „ Geht klar." Pam sah wieder leicht wütend zu Chris. „ Komm mit." Schweigend und ernst folgte Chris Pam in das ´ Büro. „ Also?" – „ Du hast georbt. Hier her." Der älteste verstand nicht. „ Na und." - „ Was, na und?" Pam wurde wütender und trat bedrohlich nah an Chris heran. „ Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle! Willst du, dass Wyatt uns findet?" – „ Hey! Es ging nicht anders!" – „ Ja, klar." Zornig stieß Pam Chris gegen die Wand. Nun wurde er ebenfalls wütend. „ Spinnst du?! Lass das!" – „ Pah. Du bist doch der Verrückte! Also..." – „ Ich bin also verrückt?! Na gut." Chris schupste Pam ebenfalls, „ Ich lass mir doch nicht von dir sagen, was ich zu tun habe und was nicht! Von dir nicht!" Chris stieß sie immer weiter an. Pamela kochte vor Wut, „ Du bist doch nur ein Egoist! Denk mal an die Kleinen!" – „ Als ob ich das nicht machen würde! Wer begibt sich jedes Mal in Gefahr? Ich! Also lass mich in Ruhe!" Chris schupste weiter. Seine Cousine war kurz vor dem Ausrasten. „ Hör auf damit! Ich warne dich, verdammt!" – „ Und was willst du machen?!"

„ Ich spüre sie, mein Herr." Wyatt sah verwundert zu der Gestalt. Die grinste bösartig. „ Ihr hattet Recht. Ich spüre große Wut. Sie streiten." Wyatt´ s Augen funkelten gefährlich. „ Wie leicht seid ihr nur zu durchschauen. Wo sind sie genau?"

Chapter Three

„ Pamela! Chris! Hört auf!" Victor versuchte die zwei zu beruhigen. Die waren kurz davor sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen. Chris´ grüne Augen funkelten wütend.

„ Du legst dich mit mir an?! Ich warne dich, Pam! Geh nicht zu weit!" – „ Ach ja?! Versuch doch mich abzuhalten!" – „ Wart´ s ab! Ich mach dich..." – „ Hey!!" Verwundert blickten die Streitenden zu Vic. Der elfjährige war ebenfalls aufgebracht. „ Hört auf damit. Denkt ihr etwa, wir würden euer Gestreite nicht mitkriegen? Ihr macht den anderen Angst." – „ Vic..." – „ Ihr sollt aufhören. Okay?" Chris verschränkte wütend die Arme. „ Du verstehst es nicht, Kleiner. Das ist nicht deine Sache." Pam wurde wieder zornig. „ Hey, red nicht so mit Vic, du Idiot!" – „ Ich rede mit wem und wie ich will, miese Schlampe." Damit wollte sich Chris weg orben. Sein Körper strahlte schon in dem blendenden Blau und er fing an sich aufzulösen. Doch Pam war schneller, „ Nein! Das machst du nicht!" Sie schaffte es Chris Handgelenk zu packen. Erschrocken schloss Pam die Augen. Mit einem Mal stand sie im Wohnzimmer_. Ein blaues Licht erstrahlte und sie erkannte einen großen, jungen__Mann mit langen, blonden Locken. Die Kinder schrieen vor Angst. Wyatt lachte bösartig. Chris stand vor ihm. „ Wyatt. Mach das nicht!" Doch zu spät. Ein großer, blauer Energieball traf Chris direkt in die Brust. Erschrocken schrie er auf und stürzte zu boden. Aus seiner Brust quoll das Blut. Pam öffnete die Augen._ Sie starrte Chris entsetzt an. Vic betrachtete leicht verwirrt seine große Schwester. „ Pam?" Auch Chris reagierte. Er packte seine Cousine an den Schultern. „ Pam? Was hast du gesehen?" Keine Reaktion. Chris schüttelte sie und schrie sie an, „ Pam! Hey! Was hast du gesehen?!" Endlich reagierte die 15-Jährige. Sie sah entsetzt zu ihren älteren Cousin, „ Wyatt... Er kommt."

„ Ich habe ihren Standort gefunden, mein Meister." Wyatt war zufrieden. „ Gut. Wo sind sie?" Die schwarze Gestalt schüttelte ernst den Kopf, „ Erst muss Euch klar werden, dass ihr die Kinder braucht. Für die neue Macht der Drei." – „ Ich weis, was ich tue. Sag mir, wo sie sind, verdammt." – „ Ihr müsst Chris und Pam vernichten. _Das_ ist das Wichtigste." Wyatt wurde wütend. „ Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe! Ich werde sie vernichten!" Die Gestalt nickte und versuchte seinen Meister zu beruhigen. „ Ihr müsst ruhig und gelassen sein. Eure Macht wird steigen." Wyatt verstand. _Ich muss sie vernichten. Ich muss Chris und Pam töten. Sie werden stark. Sie können mich aufhalten. Ich muss sie vernichten. Oder_...

Chris hetzte Gordon und Patty in das versteckte Zimmer. „ Los, los. Geht. Beeilt euch." – „ Aber..." – „ Kein Aber, Gordon. Verschwindet!" Pam hob inzwischen Samuel aus der Wiege und reichte ihn behutsam Vic. „ Pass gut auf die kleinen auf." – „ Ja." – „ Bleibt in dem Zimmer. Versteckt euch." – „ Ja, Pam." Chris hatte die kleinen weggebracht und lief aufgeregt zu seiner Cousine. „ Pam, der Spruch. Hast du ihn?" – „ Ja hier." Pamela holte zwei zerknitterte Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche. Einen gab sie ihren Bruder. „ Du weist wie das geht?" Vic nickte. Trotzdem wiederholte Pam das Geübte, „ Du, Gordon und Patricia lest ihn laut vor und wünscht es euch. Haltet euch an den Händen. Und haltet Sam fest. Danach vernichtet ihr den Zettel. Du wirst merken, wann wir anfangen den Spruch aufzusagen?!" Vic nickte aufgeregt. Chris schob ihn kurz in Richtung Tür. „ Geh! Schnell!" Als Vic mit Sam verschwunden war, schloss der Älteste hastig die Tür und trat zu Pam. Die starrte in die Luft. „ Er kommt." – „ Der Spruch. Schnell." Pam entfaltete den Zettel. Sie und Chris standen nebeneinander und lasen den Spruch gleichzeitig vor:

_Kommt Zeit, kommt Tag_

_Kommt Traum, kommt Rat_

_Ihr Ahnen, hört mein Fleh´ n,_

_versucht uns zu versteh´ n._

_Die Magie liegt in eure Hand,_

_aus diesem Raum sei sie verbannt._

Der Raum wurde von einem strahlend, weißen Licht verhüllt. Gerade in diesem Moment beamte sich Wyatt in das Zimmer. Er hatte eine blaue Energiekugel in seiner Hand. Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde verschwand das Licht und mit ihm der Energieball. „ Was?" Verwundert starrte Wyatt auf seine Hand. Anschließend sah er zu seinem Bruder und seiner Cousine. Die standen nebeneinander und hatten einen zerknitterten Zettel in der Hand. Chris sah sicher seinen Bruder an. „ Jetzt bist du machtlos." – „ Was.. ich... ha!" Wyatt streckte seine rechte Hand aus als wollte er eine unsichtbare Tür aufstoßen. Doch nichts geschah. Er wurde zornig. „ Was?! Was habt ihr gemacht?" Pam zeriss den Zettel, „ Wir haben dir deine Kräfte genommen. Jetzt stellt sich heraus, wer von uns der Stärkere ist." – „ Du...", Wyatt schritt blass vor Wut zu seiner Cousine, „ Wo sind die anderen?!" Pam lachte überlegen, „ Denkst du, wir überlassen sie dir. Nein, du mieses Schwein. Hier geht es nur um uns." Auch Chris blickte ernst zu Wyatt, „ Zeig, was du kannst, großer Bruder. Wir sind deine Gegner." Pam zückte einen Dolch aus ihrer Tasche. Wyatt reagierte, „ Excalibur!" Nichts geschah. Chris schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, „ Vergiss es, Wyatt. Hier gibt es keine Magie. Du kannst Excalibur nicht rufen." – „ Wie du meinst, Bruder.", Wyatt gewann langsam seine Fassung. Er lächelte überlegen, „ Dann greift mich an. Ich mach euch auch so kalt." – „ Pam, bleib da. Ich übernehme ihn." Pam nickte wortlos und warf Chris das Messer zu. Der fing es geschickt auf. Wyatt sah seine Cousine ernst an, „ Na was ist, Pamela. Hast du etwa Angst?" – „ Hier spielt die Musik, Wyatt. Ich bin dein Gegner." Es entstand eine gefährliche Stille. Die Brüder fingen an sich zu umkreisen. Sie starrten sich voller Wut an. Plötzlich blieb Wyatt siegessicher stehen und breitete seine Arme aus. „ Weil du mein Bruder bist, darfst du anfangen." – „ Na warte." Chris wurde von Wyatt´ s Selbstsicherheit nur noch wütender. Plötzlich stieß der Jüngere einen wütenden Kampfschrei auf und stürzte sich auf den Blonden. Der wich geschickt aus und schlug mit seiner Faust Chris ins Gesicht. „ Ah!" Chris schleuderte einige Meter entfernt auf den Boden. Der Dolch rutschte aus seiner Hand. Wyatt lachte verachtend und sah seinen jüngeren Bruder überheblich an, „ War das etwa alles? Du enttäuscht mich, kleiner Bruder. Früher warst du besser... Bleib wo du bist!", Pam blieb stehen und funkelte Wyatt zornig an. Der grinste und deutete auf Chris, der blutend und schmerzverzerrten Gesicht auf dem Boden lag, „ Erst kommt er dran. Nur geduld. Dich mach ich auch noch fertig." – „ Ahh!" – „ Hey.. was?" Wyatt hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Chris sich mit aller Mühe aufgerappelt hatte. Überrascht von dem Angriff, stürzte Wyatt rücklings auf den Boden. Chris schrie und stürzte sich auf ihn.

„ Vic. Vic. Was passiert hier? Was ist da?" Patty hatte sich ängstlich fest an Victors Taille geklammert. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie hatten Chris´ wütenden und Wyatts überraschten Schrei gehört. Nun kam rumpelnder Lärm aus dem Wohnzimmer. Vic war verwirrt und verstört. _Sie kämpfen. Warum müssen sie kämpfen? Warum muss Wyatt das nur machen? Pam. Chris. Passt auf euch auf. Der Zauber hält nicht mehr lange._

Chapter Four

Chris schrie vor Schmerz auf. Er spürte, wie warmes Blut von seiner Schläfe auf den kalten Boden tropfte. Ihm war schlecht. Sein Kopf explodierte geradezu, der beißende Schmerz in seinem linken Arm forderte Chris seine Kräfte. Aus der zertrümmerten Nase floss weiterhin das Blut. Chris hielt sich nur noch auf allen vieren aufrecht und keuchte erschöpft. Und dann noch ein Schlag. Durch den Tritt in seinem Magen wurde Chris heftig auf den Rücken geschleudert. Sein Magen wurde von einen unglaublichen Schmerz übertroffen. Chris fiel das Atem sichtlich schwerer. Unregelmäßig und schnell keuchte er die Luft aus seiner brennenden Lunge. Das Einatmen schien schier unmöglich. „ Scheiße." Chris versuchte seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Der Schmerz. Sein Schmerz war unerträglich. _Wann geht er vorüber? Wyatt, hör auf damit. Bitte. Bitte hör auf. Bitte werde wieder mein Bruder. Bitte. Ich flehe dich an. Bitte._ Doch Wyatt starrte Chris nur an. Seine Augen glühten voller Hass. Hass und Wut. Unglaubliche Wut. Er befühlte seine Lippen. Und betrachtete anschließend seine Hand. Sie war rot. Blut. Das war sein Blut. Wyatts Blut. Chris hatte es geschafft ihn blutig zu schlagen. Das machte Wyatt nur zorniger. Und Pam war im Begriff ihn auch noch anzugreifen. Wyatt bemerkte ihre unruhigen Bewegungen. Sie lief hin und her und starrte dabei den Blonden an. Der reagierte.

„ Was willst du machen, Pam? Willst du mich angreifen? Oder was?" Pam schwieg und funkelte ihn weiter zornig an. Wyatt provozierte sie weiter, „ Na, was ist? Denkst du etwa, du könntest mich zur Strecke bringen? Und somit Victor retten?" – „ Was?"

- „ Oh und die anderen natürlich auch." Pams Wut stieg unaufhörlich an. Wyatt lächelte gefährlich und deutete auf Chris, „ Ihn willst du doch auch retten, oder?" –

„ Lass ihn in Ruhe, du scheiß Dreckskerl." Wyatt lachte hämisch, „ Endlich mal mutig. So wie früher. Du willst mich also vernichten?!" Wyatts Gesichtszüge wurden wieder ernst; er wartete auf Pam´ s Antwort. Chris stöhnte im Hintergrund. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Doch er musste etwas tun. Wyatts Bruder versuchte sich weiterhin aufzurichten, während Pam endlich die Frage beantwortete. Ihre Stimme war klar und ihre Wut und ihr Hass war deutlich herauszuhören, „Falsch, Wyatt. Ich werde dich vernichten. Das schwöre ich." Wyatt wurde ernst. Sehr ernst. Er starrte Pam hasserfüllt an. Seine Stimme klang monoton, „ Wie du meinst." Wortlos trat Wyatt neben Chris, der immer noch erschöpft aus dem Boden lag, und hob den Dolch auf. „ Hasst...", Wyatt sah überrascht zu Chris. Der flüsterte nur vor Verzweiflung, „ Hasst du uns so sehr? Verdammt... Wyatt. Ich.. bin dein Bruder. Pam... wir waren ein Team... du hast...immer auf sie... und die Kleinen. Sie... sie sind noch Kinder. Sam ist noch... ist noch ein Baby. Verdammt, Wyatt... er ist noch ein Baby. Mach... Mach mich fertig, wenn du willst. Aber... aber lass die anderen in Ruhe. Bitte... Wyatt... nimm mich. Töte... töte mich. Aber.. aber nicht Pam. Sie ist... denk daran was wir... was wir durchgemacht haben. Bitte... Wyatt... bitte..." Pam sah verwirrt zu den Brüdern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was Chris sagte. Wyatt betrachtete ebenfalls überrumpelt seinen Bruder an. „ Chris..." _Was? Wie macht er das nur? Chris, wie schaffst du das? Ich... wie machst du? Warum zögere ich? Mache ich.. mache ich etwa das Falsche? Bin ich der Böse? Es gibt kein Gut und Böse. Nein, es gibt kein Gut und Böse._ Verwirrt ließ Wyatt den Dolch fallen. Wyatt sah in Chris´ strahlend grüne Augen. Das waren die Augen seiner Mutter. Pipers Augen. _Mom. Mom, warum bist du nur tot? Du hast mich alleine gelassen. Du hast mich und Chris alleine gelassen. Chris, kleiner Bruder. Du bist so verletzt. Ich.. ich habe dich verletzt. Du siehst mich an als wäre ich ein Monster. Bin ich ein Monster? Ich... Du...Und..._

„ Victor. Vic, spürst du etwas?" Gordon sah seinen Cousin fragend an. Der wandte sich erst an Patty. „ Hey, Patricia. Kannst du mal nach Sam sehen?" Die Kleine nickte und lief zu der Wiege, in der das Baby schlief. Vic sah wieder zu Gordon. „ Ja.. ich fühle etwas. Meine Kräfte sind wieder da." – „ Ja? Und was spürst du?" Vic konzentrierte sich. „ Verwirrtheit. Wut. Trauer. Unentschlossenheit. Das... das kommt von Wyatt. Wyatt kämpft mit sich selber... Er kämpft mit sich selber." Gordon schüttelte den Kopf, „ Ich weis nicht was du meinst." – „Er weis nicht, was er machen soll. Er weis nicht, ob er gut oder böse ist. Er ist unentschlossen." Gordon wurde neugierig, „ Und weiter? Chris?" Vic achtete nun auf die Gefühle seines 19-jährigen Cousins, „ Chris.. Chris hat Schmerzen.. große Schmerzen. Er ist verletzt. Und ich fühle... Trauer. Angst. Und... seine Gefühle kann ich schwer orten... ja. Er ist voller Trauer und... er hofft. Ich spüre eine Schwache Hoffnung. Und Pamela..." Victor konzentrierte sich nun auf seine große Schwester. „ Nein..", Vic erbleichte. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzten weit aufgerissen. Gordon starrte ihn aufgeregt an. „ Was? Was ist denn los? Was fühlst du, Vic." Der Ältere war wie in Trance, „ Nein, Pam. Beruhig dich. Er wird dich vernichten. Nein! Mach das nicht! Mach das nicht! Pamela! Nein! Nein! Pam! Mach das nicht! Mach das nicht! Pam!"

Chapter Five

Chris´ Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „ Pam! Nein, Pam!" – „ Ahh!" Pam schrie voller Wut und Hass auf. Sie stürzte sich auf Wyatt. Den Dolch hatte sie in der linken Hand. Chris schaffte es, trotz den Schmerzen seinen Oberkörper aufzurichten. Er beobachtete mit Entsetzen wie seine Cousine das Messer nahe an Wyatts Hals. „ Pam! Lass das! Pamela!" Doch die ignorierte ihn. Pam setzte ihre ganze Kraft ein. Sie versuchte Wyatts Griffe zu lockern. Mit aller Macht drückte sie den Dolch in die Nähe von der Schlagader ihres Gegners. Wyatt stattdessen versuchte Pam von sich wegzudrücken. „ Pam! Ich warne dich! Lass es sein!" – „ Ich bring dich um! Ich töte dich! Du verfluchter Bastard!!" – „ Nein! Das wirst du nicht!" Wyatt verlor langsam die Kontrolle. „ Ah!" Die Messerspitze streifte seinen Hals. Dünnes Blut floss sofort auf den Boden. Die Schmerzen machten Wyatt zornig. „ Du kleine Hexe!" – „ Au!" Wyatt setzte seine ganze Kraft ein und schlug seine Cousine mit voller Wucht mitten ins Gesicht. Die schrie auf und rollte schmerzerfüllt zur Seite. Wyatt richtete sich auf und atmete tiefe Züge ein. Er war blass und geschwächt vom Blutverlust. Immer mehr Blut floss aus der Schnittstelle. „ Das wird dir leid tun." _Das wird dir leid tun. Du wirst leiden. Du wirst leiden. Du wirst leiden!_ Auch Pam wurde wieder stärker. Sie griff erneut an. Sie schrie. Sie warf sich, den Dolch in der Hand, wieder auf Wyatt. Beide flogen auf den Boden. Beide kämpften wieder um Leben oder Tod. Doch dieses Mal war Pam stärker. Viel stärker. Die Dolchspitze kam immer näher an Wyatts Schlagader. Noch zwei Zentimeter. Einen. Nur noch ein paar Millimeter. Die Spitze berührte wieder Wyatts Hals. Jetzt... Klirrend landete der Dolch auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. „ Was?" Chris hatte das Messer nicht berührt. Doch es war Pam aus der Hand geflogen. Chris hatte seine Kräfte eingesetzt. „ Ahh!" Pam landete rücklings neben Wyatt. Chris saß auf ihr und drückte sie gegen den Boden. Seine Cousine zeterte. „ Chris! Lass mich los! Lass mich sofort los! Du Idiot!" – „ Hör auf! Pamela, stopp!" – „ Verstehe.", Wyatts Stimme klang gefährlich. Er stand neben seinem Bruder und seiner Cousine, „ Verstehe. Der Zauber wirkt also nicht mehr. Wenn das so ist.." Plötzlich leuchtete der älteste in einem hellen, goldenen Licht auf. Seine Wunde am Hals hörte auf zu bluten. Sie schloss sich, bis nur noch eine kleine Narbe übrig war. Das Licht verschwand. „ Dann lasst uns doch mal feststellen, wer die größere Macht hat"...

Vic lief aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab. „ Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Bitte nicht." Gordon, der Sam im seinen Armen schaukelte, sah verwirrt zu Victor. „ Was ist? Bitte sag mir was passiert ist." – „ Wyatt... Gordon, ich muss zu ihnen. Kannst du mich orben?" Gordon nickte bestimmt. „ Patty. Hör zu, kleine Schwester. Kannst du auf Sam aufpassen? Bist du ein großes Mädchen?" Patty weinte. „ Ich... ich habe Angst. Ich habe Angst." – „ Ich weis.", Gordon versuchte sie zu beruhigen, „ Wir schauen nur schnell nach. Ich komme gleich wieder zurück. Okay?" Patty wischte ihre Tränen von ihrem Gesicht und nickte zaghaft. Gordon sah entschlossen zu seinem Cousin, „ Bereit?" – „ Ja." Traurig sah Vic zu Sam und Patty. _Sie sind doch noch so klein. Bitte, Gott. Lass nicht zu, dass ihnen etwas passiert. Bitte._

„ Ah!" Chris stieß heftig gegen die Wand und stürzte wimmernd zu Boden. Schlagartig stand Pam erschrocken auf. Wyatt trat langsam auf sie zu. „ Warum hast du jetzt plötzlich Angst, Pam?! Ich werde dich vernichten!" Er streckte seinen rechten Arm aus und grinste, „ Excalibur!" Das heilige Schwert erschien in einem blauen Licht und landete direkt in der Hand seines Herren. Ängstlich ging Pam ein paar Schritte zurück. „ Was hast du vor, Wyatt?" Dessen Stimme zitterte vor Zorn und Hass, „ Stirb, du Schlampe!!" Wyatt richtete Excalibur auf. Und... Plötzlich leuchtete eine Stelle im Zimmer blau auf und Victor und Gordon materialisierten sich wieder. Victor reagierte als erstes. „ Pam! Lass sie in Ruhe, Wyatt!" Wyatt stoppte. „ Willst du mich etwa aufhalten?" Er drehte sich zu dem elfjährigen um. Beiläufig streckte Wyatt seinen Arm schlagartig nach links aus. Pam schrie erschrocken auf und wurde von der unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Wand geschleudert. Keuchend landete sie auf dem Boden. Sie spürte ein entsetzliches Ziehen in ihrem Hinterkopf. Blut tropfte von ihrer Stirn auf den Boden. Ihre Umwelt verschwamm. Chris war immer noch bewusstlos. Wyatt lachte. „ Halt mich doch auf, Vic... Ha!" Mit einem Mal schoss eine blaue Energiekugel aus seiner rechten Hand. Sie jagte direkt auf Vic und Gordon zu. „ Nein!" Aufgeregt streckte Vic seine Hände aus. Die Energie stoppte und wurde von der unsichtbaren Macht zurück an Wyatt geschleudert. Überrascht schaffte dieser jedoch der Kugel auszuweichen. „ Was? Wie?" Dann verstand er, „ Nein. Nein. Ich kann euch nicht am Leben lassen... Ihr werdet sterben. Alle!" Wyatt ging bedrohlich auf die Kinder zu. Vic war sein Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht geschrieben. „ Gordon! Verschwinde! Geh zu Sam und Patty! Ihr müsst verschwinden!" – „ Aber..." –

„ Schnell!!" Panisch begann Gordon sich zu dematerialisieren. Doch Wyatt war schneller. „ Los, Excalibur!" – „ Neein!!" Vic atmete schwer. Tränen standen ihn in den Augen. „ Nein! Gordon!! Nein!!" Zu spät. Das Schwert entfernte sich von der Brust Gordons und flog zu seinem Besitzer zurück. Ein überraschter Schrei. Das Kind stürzte zu boden. Blut. Überall war Blut. Gordons Gesicht verlor seine Farbe. Eine Träne. Eine einzelne Träne trat aus seinen Augen. Das Atmen wurde schwerer. Unregelmäßiger, langsamer Herzschlag. Dann noch ein Atemzug. Der Körper, der 8-jährige Körper, wurde schlaff. Die braunen Augen waren matt. Keine Bewegung. Kälte. Eisige Kälte. Gordon war tot. „ Nein... Gordon.. Gordon. Gordon!", Vic brach in Tränen aus. Er schrie voller Schmerz und Wut. Dann sah er zu Wyatt. Wyatt. Stand nur ruhig da. Keine Emotionen. Kein Gefühl. Kälte. Vic stockte vor Entsetzen der Atem. Er spürte nichts. Nichts. Nur Kälte. Wyatt war ein Monster. Und das Monster ging langsam, wortlos, das blutige Schwert in seiner Hand, direkt auf ihn, Vic, zu. Doch plötzlich schrie Wyatt vor Schmerz auf. Pams Feuerball traf Wyatts rechte Schulter und löste sich auf. Nicht ohne eine starke Verbrennung zu hinterlassen. Der kniete auf den Boden. Pam keuchte vor Anstrengung. „ Wyatt. Ich.. ich bin dein Gegner." Dieser richtete sich wieder gefühlskalt auf. Und erstrahlte wieder in goldenen Licht. Dieses Mal hinterlies die Verletzung eine große Brandnarbe. Wyatt wurde blass vor Zorn. „ Das war ein Fehler. Nun wirst du leiden." Mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese schleuderte Wyatt seine Cousine erneut gegen die Wand. Dieses Mal verlor sie das Bewusstsein. „ Nein!! Wyatt nicht!! Bitte nicht!! Wyatt!!" Vic zitterte ängstlich am ganzen Körper. Er war blass, seine Augen waren rot von dem Weinen. Er hatte Angst. _Ich sterbe. Ich sterbe. Wyatt wird mich töten. Er wird mich töten. Er tötet uns alle. Sam. Patty. Flieht. Ich flehe euch an, flieht. Hört mich flieht. Er tötet euch. Er vernichtet euch. Flieht. Flieht. Bitte flieht. __Bitte, Patty. __Sam. Chris bitte wach auf. Wach auf und rette sie. Rette sie, Chris. Bitte beschütze sie. Pam. Es tut mir leid, Pam. Ich habe nicht auf dich gehört, Pam. Ich bin Schuld. __Gordon ist tot. __Tot. Und ich bin schuld. Ich werde sterben, Pam. Lebe. Lebe, Pam. Bitte, lebe. Er wird mich töten. Wyatt wird mich töten. Er tötet mich. Lebe, Pam, lebe. Verzeih mir. Ich muss dich verlassen. Verzeih mir, Pam. Und lebe._

Chapter Six

´_Rette sie, Chris. Beschütze sie_ Chris wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen. Er wollte nicht hören. Nicht sehen. Er verletzt. Erschöpft. Ängstlich. Am Ende. _Wie? Wie soll ich sie beschützen? Gordon. Vic. Vic, warum musst du sterben. Warum müssen Patty und Sam sterben. Er tötet sie. Ich höre sie. Ich fühle ihre Angst. Ich höre ihre flehende Schreie. Sie sterben. Wyatt tötet sie. Er tötet sie. Sie sind noch Kinder. Kinder. Wyatt. Sie sind dein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Deine Familie. Warum machst du das? __Du tötest deine Familie. __Du tötest Kinder. Kleine Kinder. Du tötest Kinder. Nein, Wyatt. Mach das nicht, Wyatt... Doch. Du hast es getan. Du hast sie getötet. Ich spüre sie nicht mehr. Ich höre sie nicht mehr. __Patricia. Samuel. Gordon. __Victor. Sie sind tot. Du hast sie umgebracht. Du hast deine Familie getötet. Warum? Warum lebe ich noch? Warum tötest du mich nicht? Du solltest mich töten? Warum tötest du die Kinder? Sie sind Kinder. Warum hast du sie getötet? Warum mich nicht? Warum nicht mich und... Pam. Ich kann sie hören. Ich höre sie schreien. Und doch weis ich, dass sie noch bewusstlos ist. Sie lebt noch. Ich höre sie. Ich fühle sie. Ich höre sie weinen. Sie weis es. Sie weis, was du getan hast. Sie weis, dass du ihre Familie getötet hast. Sie weis es. Sie weis, dass du es warst. Wyatt. Warum sie? Warum nicht mich? Wyatt, nimm ihr den Schmerz. Ich muss leiden. Nicht sie. Gnade. Wyatt. Gnade. Bitte, Wyatt. Gnade. Schenk ihr die Gnade, Wyatt. Gnade._ Es war zu spät. Wyatt orbte sich wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Er sah seinen am Boden liegenden Bruder ernst an. Sein Gesicht und seine Klamotten waren voller Blut. Das Blut seiner Opfer. Das Blut von unschuldigen Kindern. Watts Blick war kalt, als er Chris betrachtete, „ Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Chris. Dieses Mal verschone ich dich. Dieses Mal." Wyatts kalter Blick fiel auf Pam, die bewusstlos und schwer blutend ein paar neben Chris auf den Boden lag. Der Blonde beobachtete sie eine Weile eisig und lies dann Excalibur ins Nichts verschwinden, „ Du wirst sterben. Nicht jetzt. Du sollst leiden, Pam. Leide. Leide und verliere deine Moral. Ich kann dich noch gut gebrauchen." Mit diesen Worten orbte sich Wyatt aus dem verwüsteten und toten Zimmer.

„ Ihr habt sie getötet!", die dunkle Gestalt war außer sich vor Zorn. Wyatt stand ihm im dunklen Raum gegenüber und schwieg nachdenklich. Die Gestalt tobte weiter,

„ Nun kann die Macht der Drei nie wieder entstehen! Ihr brauchtet sie! Ihr habt sie getötet!" – „ Halt dein verdammtes Maul, Xandras!", Wyatt war es nun, der die Beherrschung verlor, „ Sie hatten die Macht der Sechs! Sie haben sie benutzt! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Sie haben alle den Zauber angewandt. Ich musste sie vernichten. Sie waren zu gefährlich!" – „ Und warum nur die Jüngeren?! Warum nicht Chris und Pam?! Sie sind die Stärksten!" Zornig trat Xandras endlich aus seinem Versteck hervor. Er war ein schreckliches Wesen. Schwarze schrumpelte Schuppenhaut. Statt Haare traten ihn tödliche Hörner aus dem Kopf. Feuerrote, kalte Augen. Er war klein und sah doch bedrohlich und gefährlich aus. Er schrie weiter, „ Ich habe dir den Umgang mit deiner Macht beigebracht! Ich habe dich zu dem Wesen gemacht, das du jetzt bist! Und du spielst jetzt mit dem Feuer!" – „ Nein!", Wyatts Stimme wurde kalt, „ Ich bin der Mächtigste. Und ich kenne meine Familie. Chris und Pam könnten noch eine Gefahr für mich darstellen, da hast du Recht. Aber ich kenne sie. Sie werden nicht zusammenarbeiten. Im entscheidenden Moment hat sich Chris für mich entschieden. Pam wird ihm das niemals verzeihen. Ich will sie an meiner Seite. Meine Macht ist unendlich, aber die Macht der Drei ist ewig. Ich brauche Chris und Pam. In ein paar Jahren werden sie an meiner Seite sein und mir dienen. Und deshalb...", erschrocken von Wyatts eiskalten, gefühlslosen Blick wich Xandras ein paar Schritte zurück, „ Ich habe dir alles beigebracht. Ich habe mich um dich gekümmert. Ich habe dir die Macht gegeben. Du kannst..." Wyatt schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und redete mit einer monotonen Stimme, „ Ich brauch dich nicht mehr... Leb wohl." - „ Ah! Nein! Du Monster!!" Ein Wink von Wyatt und der Damon explodierte. Die Asche verschwand in die Dunkelheit. Die Dunkelheit um den mächtigen Wyatt.

„ Pam. Wach auf, Pam." Chris heilte die schweren Verletzungen seiner Schwester. Nach ein paar Sekunden schlug Pam die Augen vorsichtig auf. Sie war verwirrt. Sie sah ihren älteren Cousin an. Der war niedergeschlagen und schaffte es nicht in ihre Augen zu sehen. Pams suchender Blick fiel auf vier Leinentücher. Sie verstand. Und schrie, „ Nein!! Nein! Vic!! Vic! Sam! Patty! Gordon, nein!! Nein_!!" Nein. Nein, nicht sie. Nicht sie! Nein. Bitte nicht sie! Warum? Nein, nicht sie! __Sam. Gordon. Patty. __Vic! Victor! Nicht sie. Bitte nicht sie. Bitte nicht!_ Dann fiel Pams Blick wieder zu Chris.

„ Du! Du! Du hast mich aufgehalten! Du warst es! Du bist schuld!" – „ Nein.", der ältere war entsetzt, „ Nein. Sag das nicht. Bitte. Bitte sag das nicht. Ich..." Chris´ Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Verzweiflung. Er wollte Pam anfassen. Doch die schrie nur und schlug zu. Ein Schlag. Nur ein einziger Schlag. Und die Verbindung zwischen Chris und Pam zerbrach. Es war vorbei. Sie waren kein Team mehr. Pam stand heftig auf und schrie Chris an, der verstört seine schmerzende Wange rieb,

„ Nein, Chris! Du warst es! Du hast es zugelassen! Sie sind tot! Du hast sie Wyatt übergeben! Du hast sie umgebracht! DU!" – „ Nein! Nein! Pamela, ich... ich..." –

„ Verschwinde.", Pam drehte sich von Chris weg. Er sollte ihre Tränen nicht sehen,

„ Hau ab, Chris." – „ Pam, du..." – „ HAU AB! Lass mich alleine! Hau ab und komm nie wieder!" – „ Pam..." – „ VERSCHWINDE! ICH HASSE DICH!! DICH UND WYATT! HAU AB!" Chris atmete schwer. Ihre Worte brachten ihn unendliche Schmerzen. Wortlos orbte er sich davon. Endlich. Endlich war Pam alleine. Wie irre fing sie an zu schreien, „ WYAAAT!!" Dann brach sie weinend zusammen. Sie war alleine. Ganz alleine. Nur die toten Kinder umgaben sie. Die Leichen ihrer Familie waren bei ihr. Sonst war sie alleine. Ganz alleine.

„ Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!" Chris hatte sich am Grab seiner Mutter georbt. Er schrie und schluchzte, „ Nein!! Wyatt!! Warum??" Dann brach er wie seine Verwandte weinend zusammen. Vorbei. Es war vorbei. Zu Ende. Alles war zu Ende...


End file.
